Smash the Mirror
"Smash the Mirror" is the eighth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by David H. Goodman and Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Eagle Egillson and Ralph Hemecker. It is the seventy-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 16, 2014. This episode is two hours long. Synopsis In Arendelle when the Snow Queen tries to pit Elsa and Anna against each other and it proves more difficult than she anticipates, she takes drastic measures. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke Emma’s powers are out of control and her fear of hurting loved ones pushes her away from everyone she cares about. In her confusion Emma turns to Gold for help getting her powers under control. Gold tells her about a way to get rid of her powers altogether and Hook tries to put a stop to it. Meanwhile, Regina struggles with her plan to find the author of the storybook until her quest takes an unexpected turn. Robin Hood recruits Will Scarlet to assist him on a mission and Mary Margaret and David search for Emma.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr70302.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin (Credit only) *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Elizabeth Mitchell as Ingrid/Snow Queen *Timothy Webber as The Apprentice Co-Starring *Lee Page as Arendelle Guard #1 *Patrick Roccas as Arendelle Guard #2 *Raf Rogers as Arendelle Servant Uncredited *CGI Tyler Jacob Moore as Frozen Hans Trivia Production Notes *The title card of part 1 features Emma Swan's yellow car. *The episode is named after The Who song of the same name.https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/515199013679669248 Event Chronology *The Arendelle events take place after "Family Business". *The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Family Business". *The Storybrooke events take place after "The Snow Queen". *The Land Without Magic flashback takes place in 1982, after "Second Star to the Right" and before "Welcome to Storybrooke". Episode Connections *The photograph of Emma and her parents, were taken between scenes in "The Cricket Game". Cultural References Disney *When Anna said, "go away Anna, go away Anna", she recited a dialogue that Elsa said in the "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" sequence in Frozen. *Kristoff used a pickaxe that he used a couple of times in Frozen when trying to stop Ingrid from hurting Anna. Fairytales and Folklore ''Lost'' *The storybook page Robin Hood finds is number XXIII, a reference to the fifth Lost number, 23. Popular Culture *The picture left of Elsa's and Anna's parents in Arendelle castle's hall is a portrait of British king Edward VII. *In the library, Robin Hood picks up the children's book The Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. *Regina makes a reference to Jimmy Choo shoes. *Regina says that her happy ending "is not a Stephen King book-on-tape", a reference to the famous author. International Titles Videos 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Promo 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Canadian Promo 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Sneak Peek 1 4x08 - Smash the Mirror - Sneak Peek 2 References